Naruto of the Lost Magic
by Diresituation
Summary: Remake of Demon Mistress and Magical Swordsman. The battle in the VOTE goes differently and Naruto ends up dead and meets Kami who gives the young ninja a second chance at life. Now trained by an S-class Ronin mage he will carve out a path and protect his guild abd his loved ones with all his strength.


**Hello people I am finally going to start my rewrite of Demon Mistress and the Magical Swordsman that I promised you. Seeing as I gave Naruto the Mangekyo Sharingan in my other remake I gave you not that long ago I plan on giving Naruto the Rinnegan in this so go me. Though I plan on doing it in this chapter and for how he gets his magic I plan on having something happen to Naruto before he gets to the land of Fiore which will also get him the Rinnegan as well. So I hope you people love this because I do plan on this becoming something good. I also DON'T plan on adding another girl so it'll just be Naruto and Mirajane for the pairing so yeah I plan on doing that and now for the thing you have been waiting for. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Ninja Becoming a Mage**

The location was the Valley of the End as two people stood across the stone statues of Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage and the other was Madara Uchiha a traitor of the Uchiha Clan.

The person standing on top of Hashirama's head was a boy no older than twelve years old; he had spikey crimson red hair, slightly tanned skin, violet eyes, and three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing a midnight blue short sleeved shirt, a black trench coat, black Anbu style pants, and black ninja shoes. This person is Naruto Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze two of the most powerful ninja that ever graced the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

The other person standing on top of Madara's head was a boy who was also no older than twelve years old; he had fair colored skin, raven black hair that was shaped into a duck's ass, and onyx black eyes. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar, white colored arm guards, white shorts, and blue ninja sandals. This person is Sasuke Uchiha the last member of the Uchiha Clan in the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Face it Sasuke you have no hope to beat me" Naruto said.

"So you say dobe, I mean you are a no named orphan while I am from the mighty Uchiha Clan" Sasuke said.

"Well then _Mighty Uchiha, _if you are so strong then why is it that I am still standing while you are on your knee panting" Naruto asked?

"Don't get to cocky you loser, just because you are slightly stronger than I last thought means nothing to me seeing as you are about to lose right here and now" Sasuke said.

"You keep on saying that but I'm still standing" Naruto said.

"I'm going to end this now dobe and then I'll get my power that I need to fulfil my ambition" Sasuke said.

Sasuke formed his **Chidori **and jumped off of Madara's head while Naruto formed his **Rasengan **and jumped off of Hashirama's head and they both thrust their hands forward as their two jutsu clashed. Though what Naruto didn't notice was that Sasuke had a kunai hidden behind his hand and rammed it through Naruto's gut making the Jinchuriki gasp as blood was starting to come out of his mouth. The smirk on Sasuke's face didn't last long as Naruto's **Rasengan **won the battle and it rammed itself into Sasuke's stomach sending him into to the rock wall making him black out while Naruto was sinking in the ocean thanks to the kunai that Naruto noticed was dipped in some kind of poison.

(**Mindscape**)

"So Kurama it looks like this is the end to our little adventure together" Naruto said.

"**So it would seem kit, for what it was worth it was a fun ride" Kurama said.**

"What I meant was the me you are speaking to right now is going to the other side and join my mother and father" Naruto said.

"**What are you talking about kit you're making no sense at all" Kurama demanded!**

"Do you remember the month when I was ten years old and I cut our connection off for the whole month because I found something" Naruto said.

"**Now that you mention it yes I do remember you doing that, so what did you find that was so important that you cut our connection" Kurama asked?**

"I found an Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu that I burned after learning it along with all the other Uzumaki sealing that the Sandaime forced out of my mother" Naruto said.

"**So what exactly does this Hijutsu of yours do" Kurama asked?**

"It creates a perfect living body like mine and it will have the same skills as the one who made it, it will also have all its memories as well. I'm also giving it instructions to remove my mask and to finally tell Hinata-chan how I really feel about her" Naruto said.

"**Well then let's get this over and done with then" Kurama said.**

"Alright you have a two and a half minute window Kurama so don't waste it, **Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Perfect Body Creation" **Naruto said.

Naruto bit his thumb and created a **Kage Bunshin **and smeared his blood on his clone while he was draining all of his chakra and sending it into the clone who was becoming something real that would live until he was old and dusty. Naruto then ripped the seal off of the cage that held the Kyuubi no Yoko at bay, he then wrote the same sealing from his stomach to the now complete version of his jutsu and the kyuubi was then sealed inside the new Naruto and both exited the mindscape.

The original sunk to the bottom while the new one swam back up and grabbed the traitor Uchiha and began to drag his sorry ass back to Konohagakure no Sato.

(Afterlife)

Naruto woke up and looked around and saw nothing but white all around him so he just sat waiting for whoever the hell was supposed to pick him up. He turned around and spotted a woman wearing a royal blue kimono and black sandals. She had light brown hair, cream colored skin, and a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Kami it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Kami said.

"The same Kami as the Goddess of Creation" Naruto said.

"The very same Naruto-kun and I must say that it is nice to finally meet you" Kami said.

"No the pleasure is mine Kami-sama, though I have to ask why have I not passed on to the other side yet" Naruto asked?

"Well I have witnessed your life and what you have done to keep the one you love safe from the idiots from your home village. So I have decided to give you another shot at life in another world filled with magic. Though I have one down side you'll have to be de aged and be turned back into a child once again" Kami said.

"Really, though what place will I go to when I go to the other world" Naruto asked?

"You are taking this better than I thought you would" Kami said.

"Trust me when you have a giant fox sealed inside you nothing really can surprise me anymore" Naruto said.

"Well then when you go to the place is going to have you studying magic" Kami said.

"Magic, well I highly doubt that something like is real" Naruto said.

"I can promise you that it really is the truth" Kami said.

"Well I believe it when I see it" Naruto said.

"I will give you one more gift before you leave so please sloe your eyes" Kami said.

Naruto closed his eyes before Kami placed her pointer finger and middle finger on his forehead and Kami poured some of her power into Naruto and when Naruto opened and his eyes now had a ripple pattern all over both eyeballs. His violet eyes changed in color slightly and when he stood up he gasped.

"This is the **Rinnegan **I can't believe it, these eyes haven't been seen since the Sage of the Six Paths" Naruto said.

"Yes, now before you go I will have to revert your age back to six years old and I'll drop you off in an area with someone that might be able to help you" Kami said.

"Thank you and I'll see you when my time is finally up and come here" Naruto said.

Naruto closed his eyes and deactivated his **Rinnegan **and nodded his head. Though when he opened up his eyes he was inside a forest, though what really got Naruto was a woman who was around twenty four with raven black hair, slightly tanned skin, and ruby red eyes. This is Tomoe Kusanagi an S-class Ronin wizard.

"Well hello little one who are you" Tomoe asked?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you Tomoe-san" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-chan do you know where your parents are" Tomoe asked?

"I'm an orphan since the day I was born so I never knew them" Naruto said.

"You and I are a lot alike Naruto-chan, I am also an orphan just like you so what do you say I train you in some of my magic" Tomoe said.

"Thank you Tomoe-nee, I shall do the best that I can" Naruto said.

Tomoe smiled and ushered Naruto and herself into a small house that she lived in and this brought something new to her life.

(Six years later)

Naruto was standing outside the House of his older sister and sensei Tomoe Kusanagi as he was wearing a dark purple button down shirt, white long pants, brown shoes, and a crimson red trench coat.

"Well Naruto-chan, this is it are you ready for to face the big wide world by yourself" Tomoe asked?

"I think so Tomoe-nee, though I'll miss you when I am all by myself" Naruto said.

"Well I might know a place that might be able to fill the void of you missing me" Tomoe said.

"Really then please do tell me what it is" Naruto asked?

"It's a guild named Fairy Tail a place that treats every member of that guild like one massive family" Tomoe said.

"Isn't that the place that has a reputation for massive damage that causes the magical council to have a fit almost every day" Naruto asked?

"Yes it has become something like that, I have a few friends the live in the city and they have given me some information about the guild so really you don't have to worry about it that much" Tomoe said.

"So what is this town that you are talking about" Naruto asked?

"The place is named Magnolia town and it is just two hours away via using a train so this is going to be our last meeting as master and student, the next time we meet will be fellow mages fighting for a purpose" Tomoe said.

"So this is really good-bye huh, I will miss you Tomoe-nee I hope we meet before we turn into enemies of separate guilds" Naruto said.

Naruto walked up to his older sister and mentor and gave her a massive hug before walking away as warn tears started to flow down his cheeks. Sure Naruto was around an A-class mage thanks to all the training that Tomoe gave him in her two lost forms of magic. The first was Sacred Fire a VERY powerful form of **Fire magic **that is on par with the almighty **Blaze Magic **that was said to be able to kill dragons and countless armies. The second being Black Lightning, a form of **Lightning magic **that is on par with **Lightning God Slayer magic. **

In his ninja skills Naruto was around an S-class missing ninja and thanks to his **Rinnegan **he was able to do things that Sasuke Uchiha was able to do. The only Ninjutsu he gained for those where **Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in **and boy did he enjoy them for that matter.

He finally made it to a train station and thanks to some spar money he had got a train ticket and made his way to Magnolia town and to Fairy Tail the object of his thoughts at the moment. So after getting off the train he began his walk to Fairy Tail and when he finally made it he just smiled and entered the massive guild.

"Hello young man what can I do for you" an old man asked?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to join this guild is that is alright with you" Naruto said.

"Sure thing just follow me and we'll get you all taken care of" the old man said.

After dodging a few tables and chairs they made it to a stamper and the old man smiled at Naruto as said person gave the older man a small smile in return.

"Now then my name is Makarov the third master of Fairy Tail, now all I need from you is the color of your symbol and the placement of it" Makarov said.

"I would like it to be silver and I would like it on my left arm" Naruto said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto Uzumaki" Makarov said. 


End file.
